Untitled
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: Just something I wrote when I was depressed. Nothing big. Kyoru


He ran

He ran. He ran from everything. He wanted it all gone. Everything. He couldn't face her. No, not her.

He kept his pace steady. He pushed branch after branch out of his way. His skin was pleated with the heavy rain that fell.

He couldn't look at himself.

'Why the hell did he do that?' He thought to himself. 'I didn't want her to see me!' WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!'

Kyo came to a stop at the lake. His breath was heavy. His cheat breathed up and down. He walked up to the water. A reflection of a monster leered up at him.

'_I mean I'd never be mad at you. How could I be? I LOVE you!'_

"No one loves a monster like me."

Kyo splashed away the reflection, but only came back. It always comes back.

Kyo sat himself on a rock. He put his head in his hand. He looked at his wrist.

"Why me?" He asked the world. The world gave no answer.

The rain splashed the water, almost as if to splash away the image of a monster.

"Everything's okay," A voice in the distance said. Kyo looked up to see where it came from. "I love you."

"Tohru!" His voice filled the empty air. It had hope, only to have it crash down on him. "It's not you, it's my mom."

He looked across the lake. An image of his house filled the rain soaked air. It was all too real. Much too real.

'_I don't want you stolen away from me.' _His mom would say as she checked his wrist for beads.

'_But mom…'_

'_No buts, I don't want you stolen.'_

"You never loved me. The only reason you didn't me outside was because you didn't want my beads to fall off," He told the still air. "That's why you committed suicide."

'_It's all his fault!' _

'_He is the cat!'_

'_Stay away from him!'_

'_I didn't do it! I would never kill mommy!'_

"Not if I knew what she really thought of me."

'Tohru properly thinks the same of me as my mom did.'

"Kyo," A small voice said. Kyo looked around fro the sound and spotted Tohru.

'No, not her!'

"Get away from me!" His voice rang through the air.

"Kyo, come home," Her tear stained face pled to him.

"No! Get away from me!" Kyo bellowed. "Don't get any closer!"

Kyo, come home. I love you. I really do," She advanced towards him. He threw his arm out her. As it hit her she clung one.

"Get off me!" Kyo yelled at her as he tried to get her off.

"Kyo, just come home. I can't stand to be with out you. Just tell me what you want. Tell me I don't know what the hell I'm doing, or that I'm stupid. Just in some way tell me you love me!" Tohru's tears became sobs, "I love you!"

Tohru's voice rang out in the empty air. The birds flew out of the trees. Their sweet love songs bring in a new day.

Kyo dropped his arm. His orange hair wet from the rain. He looked at the sky.

"When all is lost all we can find is what others see in us. Goddamn it I love you. I love you more then you know," He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, not caring if or if not he turned into a cat. He just wanted to take in her warmth and beauty. They sat in an embrace for what seemed like for ever.

Kyo let her go, his eyes filled with tears.

It's not…" Tohru said, tears in her eyes to.

Kyo not knowing what to say just nodded. Tohru pulled the biggest smile she could and warped her arms around Kyo's neck. And planted her lips on his. She released and began to cry tears of joy. It was over. The curse was lifted.

Shigure stood in the doorway. He looked to the sky. "Cupid wins again," He said to himself smiling.

Yuki sat on the ground. He looked at his hands. His head looked up to the sky. "Goodbye," He whispered

8 months latter

The blue dress glittered in the moonlight. Her steps were graceful.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked as she fowled Kyo.

"You'll see!" He said as he griped her hand.

They stopped at the lake.

Tohru stood in bewilderment, "Why here?"

"It only seemed appropriate." Kyo shrugged. He clutched something in his pockets.

"But this where…" Tohru lost her train of thought.

Kyo smiled, "Tohru," She turned to look at him. Kyo walked up to her and got on one knee. "Tohru I love you. And 8 months ago I would never say that. But you showed me love and compaction day in and day out. Well what I'm trying to say is," Tohru began to cry." "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?"

Tohru burst out into sobs. She lost for words. She mange to collect herself

"Yes Kyo Sohma, I will marry you. Kyo jumped up and hugged her. He kissed her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As if it were planed, birds flew out of the trees. Their sweet songs bring in a new day, and a new love.


End file.
